


Learning Experiences

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gender Bent, High School AU, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Learning Experiences

Friday, 7:37 AM

Stephanie was clicking down the hallway with her bubblegum pink heels, handing out invitations on neon yellow paper.

"Hi! Nice to see you.", she said, giving a tall, dark-haired man a hug. "Come to my party on Saturday?"

"Of course I will, Steph!", he said in an English accent. Must be an exchange student. 

"Look at her...", Brock said. "I'd love to take her for a nice date."

"Getting a blow job in the back of your truck isn't a date, Rumlow.", Sam said while clapping him on the back.

"Please, guys. You don't know how to treat a lady. I always take 'em dancing first. That way I know what I'm getting.", Bucky said while running her hands down her jersey, imitating a striptease.

"I'm the only one with a chance. I'm the quarterback for God's sake. Cheer Captain and the quarterback? High school movie cliche!", Brock exclaimed.

"Come on!", Sam groaned. "You look like a thumb. No way in hell she'd go for you. Me on the other hand...", he smirked.

"I clearly have you all beat. The kicker has good legs. And good legs means a good ass. Every girl likes a good ass.", Bucky said.

Before they could finish their conversation, Stephanie skipped up to them.

"Hey, football stars! I'm having a party this weekend and I want you all to be there", she said, her voice a little too happy for this time in the morning.

"I'll make some brownies.", Sam joked.

"I've got a busy schedule.", Bucky said.

"Well...", she seemed to be thinking of what to say next. "I promise that if you come, you'll won't be disappointed."

Stephanie smiled and clicked away.

"Damn, Barnes. You're ruthless.", Brock said.

"Did Jamie get into another fight?", a smooth voice said from behind them.

"No. She's playing 'hard to get'", Sam snorted. "A second ago she was talking about feelin' Stephanie Rogers up, now that's she's invited to her party, her 'schedule is busy'.

Natasha sent a pointed look at Bucky and said, "You know she's straight, right? Her daddy's the pastor and her mommy runs a fucking book club. She wears a purity ring!"

"Rings can come off, Tash. As long as you butter her up first.", Bucky laughed loudly.

"Bruce?", Natasha called. No answer. "Bruce?", she said louder.

"Hm?", he said with little interest.

"Christ! Stop drooling over Stark and come here." Bruce did so but not without grumbling something about her being jealous. "Stephanie Rogers. Is she gay?"

"Hell no. I have Bio with her, she's as straight as they get."

"She wears the ring on her middle finger! That's gay!"

They couldn't continue arguing, however. The bell rang and they didn't see each other for the rest of the day.

Saturday, 3:36 PM

"I don't have anything to wear!", Bucky groaned.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist.", Tasha teased through the phone. "What about... that black polo?"

"Seriously? Too basic. Next."

"Okay... the powder blue button up?" Bucky pulled it out of her closet and held it against her chest. She yanked her shirt over her chest and shrugged the blue one on. She buttoned it up and turned to the side.

"Does it make my boobs look good?", she asked.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Bucky rolled her eyes.

"I like her, Tash. I know I don't have a chance but can't I at least try?"

"I guess... just don't get your heart broken."

Saturday, 8:37 PM:

Bucky knocked on the door and shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the door to be opened.

"Jamie!", Stephanie exclaimed. She pulled Bucky in for a tight hug. Bucky was tense at first but she quickly relaxed into the embrace. "Come in, come in!"

Bucky followed Stephanie through the house and they ended in a large, echoey room.

"Here's the den. All your friends are over there.", she pointed to a soft leather couch.

Bucky smiled and flopped down next to Bruce and Brock.

Saturday, 10:17 PM:

Bucky stepped out on the porch and took a single cigarette out of her back pocket, then took her lighter out. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag. She felt the tension release from her shoulders.

Her bliss was shattered by the click-click of heels.

"What ya up to?", her voice asked. She must have had her question answered when she saw the puff of smoke come out of Bucky's mouth.

After a short period of silence, Stephanie spoke. "So Jamie-"

"Bucky. Call me Bucky, please."

She nodded. "That's cute. I guess you can call me Steve. I've always liked that better. Stephanie's too long.", she smiled sweetly. More silence. 

"Can I try?", she asked.

"Try what?", Bucky responded.

"Smoking." Bucky's breath caught in her throat. Miss perfect wants to smoke? 

"I don't think so, princess."

"Why not?", she huffed. Bucky's chuckling only made her pout grow.

"You won't like it."

"How do you know? Let me try." With a shake of her head, Bucky handed the cigarette to Steve.

Watching Steve try to figure out how to inhale the smoke is very entertaining. When she finally thought she got it, she sucked in a big mouthful of smoke that she immediately blew out. She made a disgusted face and took a swig of her soda.

"Not a fan?", Bucky asked teasingly.

"Nope.", she laughs back. Steve looks like she is deep in thought but Bucky couldn't guess what she is thinking about.

"Is everything ok?", Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking...", she said. After taking a deep breath, she said, "I don't think the smoke would taste so bad off you, though."

Before Bucky could ask any questions, Steve's lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was sloppy and a little awkward, but the butterflies were just as strong.

Bucky slid her hand around Steve's waist and pulled her closer. Steve tried to put her tongue in Bucky's mouth, but Bucky apparently had the same idea. The kiss was cut short by a fit of giggles from both girls.

They pulled away and Bucky took Steve's hands in hers. She was able to get a good look at the ring on her left middle finger and saw that it wasn't a promise ring, it was a pride ring. Laid in the silver were seven gems, each a color of the rainbow.

"Was that your first kiss?", Bucky asked. Steve blushed and nodded.

Bucky's smile widened and she kissed Steve again.

"You're adorable.", Steve said. It was Bucky's turn to blush. She shook her hand and lead Steve inside where they were met with Tasha, Brock, Bruce, Tony, and Sam.

"Have fun, you guys?", Tasha asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We did, although we weren't expecting an audience.", Steve replied.

"Oh, you're sassy too, baby girl?" Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Bucky's cheek.

"Anyone up for Seven Minutes in Heaven?", Peter asked from the dining room table.

"Sorry everyone, but the closest is occupied.", Steve smirked before dragging Bucky to the door and pushing her in. "Let's have some more fun."

There was a lot Bucky had left to learn about Stephanie Rogers.


End file.
